


whet my appetite

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannibal Peter Hale, Cannibal Stiles Stilinski, Cannibalism, Catatonic Peter Hale, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Laura Hale, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sick Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: No-one gives him a second glance when he heads for long term care and no-one notices when he slips into a room a couple doors down from Mama's.don't bother coming back without proper food! do you want me tostarve?!(or, surprisingly wholesome for a cannibal au, in my humble opinion)
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dream Garden [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/177824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: The Steter Network





	whet my appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Firstborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203098) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



> First of all, I'm sorry for any similarities/parallels with Green's Firstborn but really there's only so many ways to write cannibalistic hand feeding in the hospital (and apparently I couldn't find one of the other ways) :D
> 
> Also, this is pretty much [kiranightshade's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade) fault 'cause she had to talk about Steter AU's in [this](https://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/post/150831563620/theotherrulerofallpotatos-poutingtrolltroll) and then it sort of exploded. :D
> 
> I... think there was also supposed to be some creature Stiles in this? Possibly changing Peter with the food he feeds him? But fuck if I can remember :D (whatever it was supposed to be might have partially happened in [devoted to destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869256) but i'm not sure?)
> 
> Also, also, title from Halia Meguid's [Waltz for Lecter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd6gnw6bf98)

The first thing Peter hears when he becomes aware enough to _actually_ hear again is a woman screaming how something is not right and "do you want me to _starve_?" and, finally, "don't bother coming back without proper food!"

A moment later, a boy slumps to the floor beside the door to his room _(he's in a hospital, isn't he? but... why?)_. For long moments the boy's breaths come out unsteady but Peter doesn't smell tears, just overwhelming grief and something too complex for his limited senses and cognitive abilities to parse together. When the boy's breathing and scent finally mellow to something closer to a baseline, he smells the meat and his wolf immediately perks up. It smells like his mother's cooking.

(there was something about his mother's cooking... something his sister didn't like... it's _right there_ but he can't remember)

***

Even years later Stiles couldn't tell you what made him do it that first time. But he doesn't really care at that point, he's just happy it happened.

***

The boy walks into his room. Stops. Probably stares _(he can't see anything but that blasted ceiling)_. Walks to and sits in the visitor's chair. He sighs. There's a long moment of silence where the only thing Peter hears is the boy's heart and what he thinks are the boy's fingers against some sort of plastic container.

"I don't really know what to do with this." the boy finally says. His breath hitches slightly, "It's Mom's favourite and I'd thought..." and the boy trails off.

Another moment of silence.

"Anyway, I don't want Dad to eat it. I'm trying to get him to eat healthy and..." Something peculiar twists in the boy's scent, he takes a deep breath and finishes, "I think you need this more than anyone here."

After that the boy starts talking about different meats and their nutritional values and even what bite size is perfect according to French cuisine.

Finally, though, the boy places a piece of mouth-watering meat at his mouth held in his fingers. He pushes it in Peter's mouth, waits a moment to see if Peter can swallow on his own and then massages his throat until the piece goes down.

The boy repeats it with every piece of the meat _(well, not every, peter notices how the boy sneaks pieces for himself as well)_ until the container is empty and something bright curls in the boy's griefanxietystress.

Peter thinks that's the last he'll see or hear of the boy and the delicious meal he'd made.

***

(he's so so wrong)

(he doesn't mind it, really)

(relishes in it actually)

***

Stiles can't really say why he does it the second time either. He thinks it might be that he'd helped _(he hopes)_ and that had felt nice.

So, he makes a stroganoff and goes to the hospital.

No-one gives him a second glance when he heads for long term care and no-one notices when he slips into a room a couple doors down from Mama's.

He talks because that's what he does and, well, he'd seen the word _catatonic_ on the man's chart and catatonia meant that he could still hear what was going on around him and the room was so empty and cold he thought the man never had any visitors, and that, he thought, must be really, really boring _(and lonely)_.

***

He's not always aware of the outside world. Sometimes all he can see is flames and all he can hear is choked off screams and all he can feel is burning, drowning grief and scorching rage and _KILL'EMALL_ and those are the days _(weeks, months, years, he doesn't know or care)_ when he thinks he wouldn't mind just slipping away and finally joining his pack.

He thinks he's more aware, more often when the boy is there. The boy with his delicious cooking that reminds him of happy family meals when he was just a pup and Talia hadn't climbed on her high horse yet.

***

Peter comes to and there's meat in his mouth. He chews thoughtfully for a moment because this doesn't seem like any animal he can remember eating. He goes for another piece and... well, then... he's holding an arm.

He should've believed Stiles about nothing being as good once you've really gotten a proper taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved :)
> 
> As always when it comes to this series, you're welcome to run away with this idea. Just tell me where it takes you, so I can read it :D
> 
> pst! I wanted this to be so much longer but I haven't written anything for this since the end of June 2017, so not trying anymore xD
> 
> Also, [tumblr](https://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) if anyone's interested? Sometimes I post writing updates, sometimes I reblog random crap, most of the time I lurk logged off. xD


End file.
